


Dont touch that!!

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Kaito gets frisky, M/M, public groaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Kouta and Kaito are having a date at the desert bar, and someone decides to play dirty. [Short drabble]





	Dont touch that!!

Fidgeting nervously on the plush couch, Kazuraba Kouta’s dark eyes darted around the desert bar.  Shyly sitting next to his new handsome boyfriend, Kumon Kaito, the boy was sorely reminded that he had hardly any experience dating. He wasn't ashamed of being seen with the boy, not at all, but it was hard not to get stares from people they knew. The two used to be rivals and now they were dating, it was quite a scandal. Kouta wanted so bad to just have a normal dating experience, and all of his insecurities was causing him to shy away from Kaito. 

 

“Kazuraba!”

 

“Ah!” Kouta jumped, suddenly hearing Kaito say his name with an irritated tone. Looking up, the Gaim Leader saw that the waiter had appeared tableside, notepad in hand. “S-sorry! I'll have an orange parfait please! What are you having Kaito?”

 

Sighing, the well-dressed boy picked up his coffee cup, as the waiter left, “I already ordered while you were daydreaming. Tsk, what's the point of being here if you aren't paying attention?”

 

Tilting his head, Kouta flashed his large dark apologetic eyes at his boyfriend, “Aw don't be like that Kaito. I'm sorry, ok? I just got lost thinking about how nice it would be if people forgot we fought, and now we're dating.”

 

Another tsk rose from Team Baron’s leader, as he took a sip of his coffee before slowly setting the glass down.

 

“I just want us to just be Kouta, and _KAITO!”_ The small boy jumped suddenly, his voice coming out louder than what he meant it to. Hidden underneath the table, Kaito’s dedicate fingers began to brush across Kouta’s clothed crotch.

 

“Keep it down Kazuraba,” He growled softly, continuing the lazy strokes. “You don't want to cause a scene do you?”

 

Kouta’s eyes went wide, biting his lip to silence noises that threatened to escape.  What was Kaito thinking, doing stuff like this in public?! “…K-Kaito…someone’s going to catch us, g-et your hand off my crotch.”

 

“No one is going to see us under the table…” His voice was a low sexy rumble, which didn’t help the situation, “And while we’re out together, you are supposed to pay attention to only me.”

 

“Mm…” Kouta felt his cheeks heating up, his eyes scanning the whole room.  Really? No one could see this?  The other café customers though were chatting along, unaware of what was happening beneath the tablecloth.  Letting out a shuddering breath, Gaim’s Leader could feel his body happily reacting to the gentle touching. “…But…in public…?”

 

“Heh…its punishment for you daydreaming…” Reaching for his cup with his free hand, Kaito took another sip of coffee, as if what he was doing didn’t bother him.

 

How did it not bother him?! Kouta started squirming underneath the fingertips, his breathing becoming heavy.  Heat pooled at his waist, the uncomfortable feeling of his briefs getting tighter in his pants.

“Ah…” The small dancer silently cursed his body obvious betrayal, his lips parting to let out a soft whimper.  “Mmm…”

 

He suddenly wished everyone in the bar was gone, that they were away from these prying eyes.  They didn’t deserve to see the lewd scene that were flying through his mind.  Gods…all he wanted was feel Kaito’s fingers across his bare skin, and not just over his khaki’s. 

 

“K-Kaito…”  Kouta’s voice came out more needy than what he meant, tilting his heated gaze to his taller boyfriend.

 

Scoffing lightly Baron’s leader put his cup down, “You can’t control yourself can you Kazuraba?” 

 

Lifting his free hand, Kaito motioned the waitress,

 

Wait, what was he doing?! Kouta’s dark eyes widened, suddenly unable to breathe, his heart stopping in his chest.  Did his boyfriend really call the attention of the waitress while groping him in public?!   

 

“Please make ours to go.”

 

The server turned her head, and flashed a bright smile, before calling back, “Sure! It’ll be right up!”

 

The moment the girl turned away, Kouta let out a shuddering breath, still feeling the boy gently fondle him.

 

Kaito’s head tilted down, his voice brushing up against Kouta’s ear, just loud enough for only Gaim’s Leader to hear. “…That parfait...I got plans for it.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“And it won’t include you eating it…”

 

Kouta swallowed hard, his imagination running wild with his boyfriends words.  The tightness in his pants was becoming unbearable as his length twitched eagerly within its confides. 

 

Ugh, the waitress couldn’t come back fast enough…           


End file.
